


Metamorphosis

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Necro tingz [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: :D, AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Aftermath of Torture, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Broken Bones, Bugs & Insects, Corpses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Genital Torture, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I have a mug that says mirage tears on it that my beta reader bought me, Kinda, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Nonbinary Character, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Skull Fucking, Smut, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Torture, Trans Male Character, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt, Unsanitary, Violent Sex, You Have Been Warned, hes dead so he cant really consent, imma get one that says anti tears and add it to my collection, its very appropriate, its worse lmao, just a bit lmao, kind of, more like juices, not quite my yandere hound headcanon, there's a lot to filter out so everyone should be safe lol, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Bloodhound shows off their collection of lost travelers, and enjoys the new young man they've added to it
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Necro tingz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> *sips my cappuccino from my mug that says Mirage Tears* how y'all doing on this fine weekend read the tags cuz this one is a doozy also it's kinda a sequel to Bugs so maybe read that first
> 
> As are most of my things :D

Bloodhound could always follow the smell of their treasures when they needed to find their way home. They knew their woods like the back of their hand, all the secret pathways and hidden gems known to them and them alone. It was a truly gorgeous forest, with a canopy so thick that none of the moonlight could make its way down to the floor below. Most of it was relatively untouched by the surrounding townspeople, leaving the forest and its riches for them and them alone. They were too afraid of getting lost, so much so that they forbid their children from playing by its edges. It was a kind of fear that was passed down through generations, and although no one really knew exactly what it was they were so scared of, they also didn’t care to find out. 

The braver souls would accept dares, though they never fully followed through. Hound didn’t like to share their territory, but it could be amusing to watch them stumble through the thickets trying to make their way back to the paths. They never questioned why the paths were so developed, even though no one ever wandered into the woods. They could explain away the slashes carved into the trees as mountain cats, and the bloodied tracks in the dirt as the last remains of somethings prey, but they knew better than to investigate further and question why there were bits of fingernails in the marks in the dirt. Caution was hereditary, and bored townsfolk were the best gossipers they’d ever known. 

The local teenagers who did step foot inside all knew the tales by heart. A demon lived in the woods, ready to drag poor souls to Hell if it caught them. Hound had always found the title of demon flattering, if perhaps a bit of an exaggeration. They weren’t quite a demon, and they had no connections to the Hell that the humans spoke of, but they were fond of snatching up whatever humans wandered too far from their nests. The locals were usually too smart to enter in far, but newcomers didn’t have that kind of knowledge. Locals used to put up signs, but they’d torn them all down eventually and no one ever bothered to check if they were still there. Mostly because they were usually smart enough not to, and outsiders would just roll their eyes and keep going. The last time anyone had visited, he’d come stumbling into the trees trying to take a shortcut back to civilization. They’d made sure he hadn’t made it, and they’d enjoyed his company while it lasted. 

They were fortunate in that they never had to worry about being lonely. The forest was full of their friends, from the birds that lead towards faraway prey, to the deer that they could hunt to keep their belly full. Many of the birds were attracted to their treasures, but Bloodhound didn’t mind sharing them with the creatures. They were admittedly quite cute, and one had taken quite a liking to them. They’d named him Artur, and he liked to hop along the ground looking for bugs while they were out hunting, or stealing the berries they harvested from the bushes. Some of their treasures attracted mice, but he was better than any cat at scooping them up from the ground. He was good company, and it was amusing to see the humans watch him carelessly as they followed the trails through the forest. It kept their attention elsewhere, so Hound could follow them without much fear of being seen. The raven would keep tabs on them, so Hound could be sure they weren’t wandering too close to their home. 

Their home was a cozy place at the base of one of the mountains, far away from prying eyes. The soil was carpeted in a thick layer of soft moss, and none of the garbage the humans dropped had made its way that far in. Some of them whispered about the smoke rising from the trees, but they didn’t have an explanation for it, so they did their best to ignore it. They liked the privacy their myth afforded them, having settled in the forest many years ago for that reason. They’d been there so long they could barely remember a time before, but they were content with where they were for now. The noise of the highway couldn’t penetrate the trees out there, so they were blessed with the quiet of the forest every night. 

The smell grew stronger as they got closer to their home. They kept their treasures slightly away from their cabin, hidden away in a gully about a mile away. They’d spent their night hunting and were looking forward to their little indulgence before hiding away from the sun for another day. They always had been a slave to their impulses, and barely a day went by without them visiting. They were proud as a peacock, as it had taken so long for their trove to grow to its current size. Now though, they could pick up the sweet smell on the wind, following it like a breadcrumb trail back home at the end of the day. 

Hound breathed it in deeply as they drew near, brushing aside the curtain of moss that hung from the branches of the pines, protecting their hidden oasis. It reminded them of a painter's palette, a beautiful mix of earthy browns, deep purples, and shadowy greens that all mixed together in the pit. There was the odd strip of color, a shock of red hair, the chipped, neon enamel on someone's nails, and the fluttering orange of the harvester butterfly's wings. They always removed the clothes and buried them nearby, preferring to admire their collection without anything obscuring them. It gave their birds easy access, and Artur had beaten them there and was pecking out beetles from inside someone's gut. It was easy enough to identify all of them, and remember all the lovely stories about how they’d lovingly gathered each and every one of them. 

Way in the back was the lovely gentleman hiker, the one who had assumed they were just a wanderer like he was. He’d been so kind as to share his campfire with them, and such a dear that he’d even offered them some of his rations. He’d tasted much better than whatever dreadful substance they’d been handed, and they remembered the wonderful sizzling noise of the fatty meat roasting over his own fire. It had smelled so good they hadn’t been able to wait long, tearing into the man’s other arm while it cooked. They’d butchered parts of him and thrown the rest on top of the pile, all the nasty bits that were full of gristle or too tough to eat. There wasn’t too much left of him now, but the digital bones had made for wonderful additions to their mantlepiece. 

Down, way down at the bottom was the small group of friends they’d encountered many months ago. A bunch of college kids they’d said, out on summer break to celebrate their freedom. All the boys had been unbelievably generous in sharing their alcohol that Hound silently poured into the bushes while they were distracted. It had almost been too easy picking them off one by one as they left to excuse themselves in the bushes, most dropping like flies with a quick strike to the back of the head. They’d taken their time with them, enjoying the variety of stock they’d procured. The first hadn’t survived the blow to his head, but splitting open his skull meant he hadn’t been able to fight back. The second was big, nearly tearing off his own foot once it had gotten caught in their bear trap. The final two boys they’d kept around for awhile, but they had been so broken by the end that they no longer even cried when Hound fucked them, just stared blankly ahead or at each other until Hound was finished with them. All four were long buried now, nothing but bones in the bottom of the pit. 

And then there was the young woman, her hand still reaching out of the pit, fingertips long since turned black. Those long, slender hands of hers had put up quite the fight, managing a vicious swipe that nearly took out one of their eyes. They’d bitten the other fingers off, but let those one stand as a testament to the women's tenacity. Truly worthy prey always had some kind of marker, whether due to how they’d fought, or just how good they’d felt. 

Their new favorite was right in the middle of it all, all spread out for their viewing pleasure. It was the cute young man that had been wandering through the woods, soaked down to the bone from the rain. He hadn’t started to bloat yet, but his eyes had gone milky and were forever fixed on the sky above. The young man, Elliott, if they were remembering correctly, had just been far too good to leave out where they’d killed him, impaled on that tree. Hound didn’t want to risk the body being carried off by a pack of coyotes, not when they’d rather have him at the center of their display. 

He was still in the position they’d left him in, legs spread obscenely to show off the gaping wound that had once been his cunt. They’d torn it open enough that it was connected to his ass, so deep that they could sink all the way in and still have room. Rigor mortis had only made it more fun for them, having to cut deeper into the corpse as the muscles tensed and fixed in place. They were happy when the stiffness left the body, because it meant they could position him any way they wanted. Hound had many plans for such a beautiful body, but now, they had only one thing on their mind. 

Hound took a step into the pit, smiling as the bones of an older corpse turned to dust beneath their boots. They had to wade through a lake of various fluids to get to him, a cocktail of digestive juices from the bodies and the drippings of flesh as it liquified. Hound tried to climb on top of one of the corpses, but they cursed to themself as their boot simply went right through the mushy body. The only problem with their trove was that some of the bodies were in much better shape than the others, and they never knew which would be sturdy footing and which would simply crumble. 

Each step mashed some of the old flesh deeper into the soil, feeding the menagerie of insects that called the pit their home. When all the bodies were nothing but earth and bone, they’d cover them all in dirt and use the land to grow their crops. Their collection nourished the soil, and they’d never had a better selection of bodies than they did now. Hound saw it as a beautiful thing, getting to witness the bodies as they went back to the dirt they once came from. It was all a cycle, and they were just a cog in the machine that made it all work. Even now, wildflowers grew like mad around the circle of the pit, perfuming the air and attracting the insects that helped to break down the bodies. 

Hound leaned down next to Elliott, taking a moment to run their hands over the curves of his body. They could see his belly was still full of the insects they’d shoved lovingly inside, wriggling under the skin as the brood slowly consumed him. He’d made such a wonderful host for their babies, and even in death his motherhood made him beautiful. 

They pressed a kiss to his cold lips, pulling his jaw open so they could slip their tongue in past his teeth. For a moment they regretted being so hasty in killing him, because they’d never heard screams so perfect as his. It was a memory safely put away for a lonely time, one that never failed to light a fire in their belly. 

That fire was now burning bright, fueled by the divine smell that overwhelmed their senses. Elliott’s mouth didn’t taste as wonderful now that it was cold, but they wouldn’t hold it against him. They’d taken their time licking the blood from his wounds before it had all cooled, running their tongue under the cuts in his chest to make sure they didn’t miss a drop. Now it had all coagulated, turning into jelly in his veins. It still tasted wonderful, but they’d have to squeeze it out of the veins and onto their tongue. They didn’t want to strip away his wonderful flesh so soon, not when they had all the time in the world together. Hound found themself just constantly coming back to him, even when they had their pick of the many they’d collected. 

Elliott’s wounds had dried out too, but they had a solution for that as well. They dipped their fingers into the lake of juices beneath them as they undid their belt, getting their hand nice and covered in the foul, dark liquid. Hound let out a contented sigh as they started to stroke themselves, slicking their cock with the remains of their other toys. It wasn’t a smooth fluid as bits of the flesh would fall off into the mix, and it was a dark, muddy brown color, but it still looked wonderful on their pale skin. Elliott was patient as they toyed with themself, waiting silently on top of the pile for them to finish. 

There were so many options to choose from, but they weren’t sure which they wanted today. They could slick his new hole with the fluids and enjoy that again, but that had been what they’d gone for last time. His throat was open for them now, but seeing the bugs churn in his guts gave them a better idea. 

Hound rolled him onto his side, so the wound in his belly was more accessible. Curious, they spread it open with their free hand, peering inside. His organs had an almost slimy appearance, covered in whatever substance the horde of maggots inside secreted. They didn’t think it was fair to just let the maggots have their fun, so Hound lined the head of their cock up with the wound and pushed inside. They’d wanted to fuck this wound while he’s still been breathing, maybe cut out one of his lungs and fuck it while he gasped for air. There were so many wonderful hollow organs, almost too many to choose from. The variety could be overwhelming at times, and more than once their prey had bled out before they could settle on just which one would be best. 

Hound sighed as the maggots and various other insects began to panic, thrashing around and teasing the head of their cock. They were mostly soft bodied insects, and they kept the body warm while they fed. They’d get a lovely crop of beetles from Elliott’s body, and some of the maggots would make good food for all the spiders that lived around the forest. Once the bugs had done their job, they were going to peel back the remaining flesh from his skull and make a fine carving out of it, and mount it above their bed. From some of his larger wounds, they could see the delicate ivory of the bones, not yet tainted by the rotting flesh. They’d used femurs to pleasure themself before, but they could see themselves keeping his for special nights. 

There was something so wonderfully intimate about fucking a corpse that Hound loved. Even after death they could make use of a body, and that body would only leave if they decided it should go. There were no fears about failing to satisfy the other partner, and they’d never refuse an offer of sex. Elliott was now theirs, and he would always be a willing partner. They’d treat his body with respect, making sure he was on top of the pile for as long as he had flesh. He was their little secret now, and no one could ever steal him away. 

The decomposition process tenderized his flesh, so it was wonderfully soft as it caressed their cock. Their initial wound when he’d been alive wasn’t quite deep enough, but combined with the maggots gnawing away at the flesh, if they needed more room they could simply push through. The sliminess of his organs eased their passage deeper into his abdomen, and the smooth muscle of his intestines varied the texture of the hole. Hound paused for a moment to collect themself, not wanting to completely lose themself to the pleasures of Elliott’s dead flesh. They wanted to fuck the body with reckless abandon, but they didn’t want to damage him too much and make him usuable later. They didn’t want to have to resort to another corpse for their needs, not when Elliott was already so perfect for satisfying them. It would be all too easy to just tear open his chest cavity, crack open his ribs and dig their way down until they could fuck this pretty little heart. It’s what they would have done if it were any other body, but Elliott was more than just that. Something about him was just addicting, and they needed him to last. 

They’d already made use of his pussy enough times, so much so that they’d often visit him both in the morning and at night, filling him again and again with cum until it was leaking out of him. He looked so beautiful with their seed across his face, dripping down his chin or when it would catch on his eyelashes. He was making a wonderful brood mother for their insects, and visiting and caring for his body was their way of thanking him. It was their show of appreciation, and the finest gift they could give him. The gift of life, and allowing it to flourish inside him. They thought it was an honor, something they themselves could never experience.

They envied that he’d been able to experience the bliss of the insects crawling around inside him before he’d died. It must have felt wonderful, to feel their little legs tickling him under his skin, or their antennae tapping along his organs and worming their way in between. The closest they could get was this, but it was enough to satiate them. Hound would have loved to trade places with him, to know their body could be used to birth a beautiful swarm, but they knew their time was far away. Until then, they’d have to be content to bestow the gift to others. They felt like that was their purpose, so they’d happily follow the path before them. 

Hound grabbed Elliott’s hip and started pushing him towards them with every thrust, letting them bottom out and seat themselves fully inside him. He just stared blankly ahead, mouth slightly agape in a silent moan. They weren’t going to last much longer, not while he was looking at them like that. His eyes had gone cloudy, but they still retained a wonderful warmth from their amber coloring. Maybe when the brown had faded, or when the rot robbed them of it, they’d carve them out and use his skull next. His brains had to be mush by now, so they’d put up little resistance.

They could hear the flesh beneath them squelching as their legs began to shake, barely able to support them. Hound brought their hand to their mouth and licked the fluids from the corpses from their fingers, moaning as the bitter taste overwhelmed their senses. They smeared the rest along their cheek, painting their face with the filth as they thrust into his body. Some of the maggots had burst from their cock, their guts mixing with the coagulated blood inside his body. 

With a final jerk and a snap of the hips, Hound cried out as they came inside him, still sliding his body on and off their cock to draw out the orgasm. They wanted the bliss to last, for the haze that consumed their vision never to fade. To be joined with him like this forever, or at least until their own body began to fall apart next to his, and they could share in the experience of going back to the soil together. Maybe something beautiful would grow from them in time, or their precious birds could be nourished from the berry bushes that might spring up. 

It was a beautiful thought, one they were happy to have as they stood back up and looked around, taking in the sight. Their beautiful horde, with Elliott as their crown jewel.

They’d never seen something so perfect in all their days. 

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my discord wrote a lovely lil NC piece and it inspired me to finish this gem that I've had kicking around in my WIPs for a couple weeks. Their user is MiniStitches and they wrote a juicy little red riding hood miragehound fic and uh I loved it so go read it. 
> 
> I literally wrote this by candlelight in my dark ass room cuz I needed the mood lighting. I absolutely destroyed my boyfriend in yugioh like... 6-8 times but he beat me with an Exodia deck so like I really was the loser in that situation, so I finished this while he was trying to make his decks better. 
> 
> Life update I'm doing aight I think my country is slowly starting to lift its quarantine which is hopefully going to be okay. I'm chipping away at my actual book v slowly but slow progress is still progress so I'm happy it's finally coming along woot woot. 
> 
> Hey psst if you're 18+ join my discord it's full of nasty peeps and it's delightful https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV 
> 
> kthnx


End file.
